english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most dub voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Kirk Thornton (514 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (446 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (405 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (382 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (381 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (345 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (342 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (327 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (323 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (319 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (317 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (298 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (279 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (278 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (275 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (273 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (270 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (259 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (258 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (258 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (258 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (257 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (256 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (254 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (254 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (253 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (250 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (247 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (245 VA titles) (American) #Michael Sorich (244 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (235 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (232 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (232 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (230 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (229 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (228 VA titles) (American) #Julie Ann Taylor (227 VA titles) (American) #Barbara Goodson (226 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (225 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (225 VA titles) (American) #John Swasey (223 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (221 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (218 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (216 VA titles) (American) #Jamie Marchi (214 VA titles) (American) #Cristina Valenzuela (211 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (211 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (208 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (203 VA titles) (American) #Chuck Huber (201 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (201 VA titles) (American) #Paul St. Peter (200 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (200 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (198 VA titles) (American) #R Bruce Elliott (198 VA titles) (American) #Leah Clark (196 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (195 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (194 VA titles) (American) #Greg Ayres (191 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Bevins (188 VA titles) (American) #Derek Stephen Prince (188 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (186 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (186 VA titles) (American) #Bryce Papenbrook (184 VA titles) (American) #Robert McCollum (182 VA titles) (American) #Tia Ballard (182 VA titles) (American) #Chris Cason (181 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (181 VA titles) (American) #Anthony Bowling (178 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (176 VA titles) (American) #Brittney Karbowski (175 VA titles) (American) #Cynthia Cranz (169 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (169 VA titles) (American) #Carrie Savage (168 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Campbell (167 VA titles) (American) #Cris George (167 VA titles) (American) #Jeremy Inman (167 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (163 VA titles) (American) #Trina Nishimura (161 VA titles) (American) #Bob Papenbrook (160 VA titles) (American) † #Jerry Jewell (160 VA titles) (American) #Phil Parsons (157 VA titles) (American) #Melissa Fahn (156 VA titles) (American) #Joel McDonald (154 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (153 VA titles) (American) #Tara Platt (152 VA titles) (American) #Mark Stoddard (151 VA titles) (American) #David Trosko (150 VA titles) (American) #Philece Sampler (148 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (146 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Young (145 VA titles) (American) #Richard Cansino (144 VA titles) (American) #Scott Freeman (144 VA titles) (American) #John Burgmeier (143 VA titles) (American) #Chris Rager (141 VA titles) (American) #Anastasia Muñoz (140 VA titles) (American) #Jād Saxton (139 VA titles) (American) #Jason Douglas (135 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (134 VA titles) (American) #Mari Devon (134 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia